The Curse of a Time Lord
by Shaded Reality
Summary: I have a new companion, Alfred. He loves traveling through time and space, and he makes such wonderful company. I can already tell though. He always wants to protect me, to keep me safe. If I was to ever tell him how I felt, he would worry. He would grow protective and say I'd never be alone again. That he'd be right by my side until the end of time itself. *DW kind of thing*
1. Prologue

A/N: ...I should probably be trying to update my other fic... *sigh*

* * *

**Entry number 9,825**

_None of my companions have ever truly known me. Sure, they knew me, the madman that travels through time and space in a blue police box. But they never saw beneath that, of what I truly feel. There were those who knew there was something else, but never figured it out, and there were others that couldn't seem to see it. I suppose after hundreds of years I can hide things well._

_I always make it a point to have someone traveling by my side. So that I'm not alone, and helps me ignore the facts. Travelling with another is my way of escape, I suppose. I love company. It helps to suppress what I've been running from ever since the Last Great Time War._

_I'm lonely. I am oh so very lonely… Lonely and longing only to return home. But it's impossible to change either of those things. Gallifrey is gone, never to return. And my companions… they will always leave eventually. The companions that shine so brightly, the ones that become so dear to my hearts always leave me… Whether it be by choice, fate, or my own decision, they never stay with me._

_Most companions… they want to stay with me. But I… I can't handle that. They wish to stay with me forever. But what they don't understand is that, even though they can spend their whole lives with me, I cannot spend my whole life with them. I will watch them grow old, see them whither and die while I stay young. There are no other Time Lords to stay with me save for my sister, who travels alone._

_And so I am forced to leave them behind. Forced to deceive them, to betray their trust and run, all because I cannot handle watching them die. I run, like I have ever since I was shown the whole of time and space. I run and run, and I can never stop. For if I do, I will look back, I will look back and see their faces. I wouldn't be able to handle that, and so I keep on running, fleeing from my own past._

_I am lonely. All of my bright and shining companions eventually leave me, and I am alone. The TARDIS is so cold, so empty when I am by myself. Lonely for hundreds of years, running from the ghosts of my past. The curse of a Time Lord._

_Now I have a new companion, Alfred. He loves traveling through time and space, and he makes such wonderful company. I can already tell though. He always wants to protect me, to keep me safe. If I was to ever tell him how I felt, he would worry. He would grow protective and say I'd never be alone again. That he'd be right by my side until the end of time itself._

_But no matter how much I wish it to be true… it's not. I'll still end up alone, running in the dark. Fleeing from my past, my present, my future. So I have to keep it all to myself. I can never show how truly alone I am, and how much I long for someone to be smiling by my side until the universe stops turning._

_No matter who has been by my side, it has always ended in grief for me. Whether it be that they have forgotten, left me, were killed, or left behind, I always feel the pain. Leaving behind someone so dear to my hearts… it always pains me, eats away at me and never leaves my thoughts. Loneliness creeps into my hearts, and I long for someone to fill the space left behind. And so the cycle begins again._

_No matter how hard I try, I always give into the loneliness. Alfred cannot ever find that out, or else it would be so much harder than it already would be. He would stay by my side for as long as he possibly could, and would refuse to leave. I would likely have to force him away…_

_And so there has been no one to comfort me. I am alone in my loneliness, in being one of the last two of my kind, of being forced to stay silent. But after so long, my hearts are crying out for someone to end this terrible loneliness. I only wish for someone to stay by my side._

_But that can never happen._

_Alfred will leave me, and I will be alone once more. I will carry on in my solitude, never once looking back for fear those who once were with me will find their way back. And this time they would hold on tight, never allowing me to leave them again. Or they would accuse me, hate me, or even ignore me. But all I want is someone to stay with me, to finally have a place to call home once more._

_But for now, I cling to my bright, shining, beautiful companions, and pretend they won't eventually, inevitably have to leave me alone._

* * *

A/N: I'm actually not sure if I should make this a multichap fic or just leave it be as a oneshot... I've been re-obsessing with DW again lately... and just bawled my eyes out at the End of Time... DX 10, Y U have to go?

Anyway... I hope you enjoy this randomness that I just happened to write instead of studying for final exams.


	2. Run

**A/N: So. The new season premiered yesterday x3 That was what inspired me to continue this.**

**Just a warning: Updates will be sporadic, but I'll try to keep them coming.**

**Also... I do not own either Hetalia or Doctor Who.**

* * *

Alfred F. Jones panted as he sprinted away from a huge beast, glancing back every so often to see if it was still there. The sound of his boots pounding on the ground echoed as he sprinted through the dank tunnels. He skidded to a halt as he reached a drop off that led into nothing more than blackness. Slowly, Alfred turned to face the scaly beast behind him, panting heavily.

He gazed at it for a moment before smirking, and allowing himself to fall back into the oblivion behind him, the beast, floor, and ceiling all rushing far away from him as he fell backward as was pulled down by gravity.

"Cut!" A voice shouted, causing Alfred to glance up from where he had fallen on the mat that had been placed for him. "That was excellent, Alfred. Take the rest of the day off. That take was a masterpiece."

"Thanks Roderich," Alfred replied, giving the Austrian director a grateful smile. He refrained from adding _'It only took seventeen takes.'_

"It's nothing, Alfred," Roderich replied, glancing at Alfred as the small-time actor took his leave.

Alfred rolled his eyes at that, sighing as he walked from the studio, unlocking his bike from the rack. The only bike on the rack. Not that he couldn't afford a car, it was just that he preferred to bike places. It was more... unusual. He tended to prefer more unusual things. Which was probably why he had been cast in the sci-fi movie, as not too many actors had been interested in the role.

He smiled a bit to himself as he pedaled away from the studio towards the small beach that was only a few miles away. Hardly anyone was ever there, since it was so small, not to mention that it was pretty well hidden from the main roads. Alfred grinned as he biked to the beginning of the sand before dismounting his bike and leaving it with his shoes and socks in favor of wandering the shoreline for anything interesting that may have washed up.

Alfred crouched down to roll up the bottom of his jeans, deciding that he would wade into the calm surf that day. He smiled to himself as he walked along the beach, bending over every now and again to pick up an interesting seashell. Often times he would just examine the shell and place it back in the sand, preferring to only keep the things that truly interested him.

When his foot touched something somewhat smooth and most definitely metal, Alfred blinked and crouched down to pick it up. As he turned it over in his hands, he still couldn't figure out what it was meant to be. Some kind of metal, a bit larger than a pencil, but with buttons on it. Not to mention what looked like a green light bulb at one end.

Blinking at the object, he reached out a finger to press one of the buttons. But just as he was about to, a rather loud coughing and sputtering made him jump and drop the object in surprise. He jumped up, looking around for the source of the noise. After a moment of looking around, he found that it was a man staggering out of the water, clothed in a ragged suit and tie, spitting out seawater.

"Uh... do you need help?" Alfred asked, walking up to the man, not sure if he should help or not, as the stranger seemed rather unsteady on his feet.

"Yes!" the man replied, looking up at Alfred and grabbing his shoulders. "What... day is it today?"

Alfred blinked a few times, a bit baffled by the man's question and accent blurring his words. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of an explanation for the man's oddities. Other than that he was either drunk or insane...

"Today is Tuesday."

"Tuesday? _Tuesday?!_ Nobody like Tuesdays," the man groaned, running a hand through his hair and letting go of Alfred's shoulders. He sniffed the air a bit, expression becoming thoughtful. "Hm... it smells like 2012... it's 2012, right?"

"Ehe... yeah..." Alfred responded, laughing a bit nervously. The man had to ask what year it was? That was definitely not normal... What if he was some kind of prisoner?! Or maybe even an alien?! That would be something completely new. Although... Alfred did think he wanted something new. Not the daily ins and outs of going to the studio every day to be yelled at Roderich.

"You sound American. Are you American? That probably means I'm in America... right? Unless you're just a tourist in a different country... though it does feel like America... This is America, right? I'm nearly positive it's - oh! I'm being rude again, aren't I? My name is Arthur Kirkland, it's a pleasure to meet you," Arthur said, holding out his hand for Alfred to shake. Alfred blinked a few times at Arthur's words before shaking himself a bit and taking his hand and shaking it.

"The name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones," Alfred responded. He paused for a moment before adding, "And yes, this is America. New York, to be more specific."

"That's lovely, it really is. New York..." Arthur said looking around. He nodded at the landscape before turning to examine Alfred. "...Your eyes are very blue.

"But anyway... we should probably-"

Arthur was cut off by five bright beams of light, followed by loud splashes. Alfred blinked as he saw five figures jerkily getting up, and they seemed to twitch a bit as they moved. He also heard an odd ticking noise now as well... which was strange, since he didn't carry a watch. Unless Arthur did... But Arthur could be anyone! What if he had called down those things to attack America?! Or what if he had just started an alien invasion?! Thoughts raced through Alfred's head as he watched the figures wading towards him and Arthur through the surf.

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and tugged him away from the five figures.

"Run!"

* * *

**A/N: This... is not my best chapter. It's short. But I'll be trying to make them longer and better. We'll see how that turns out... But I hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
